The Qusetion: Questions and Riddles
by ThounderCatHatter
Summary: When Riddler and Bane join together with the Mad Hatter, Batman's designed to bring The Question into it. Batman has Bane, Dick and Tim has the Hatter, and The Riddler and Question go at it.


The Question: Questioning the riddle.

Page 1

Panel 1

Commissioner Gordon and Batman are looking in a two way mirror at the Riddler.

Gordon: How you gonna get him to tell us where Mad Hatter has the missing orphans.

Batman: Easy, by answering a..

Panel 2

Gordon and Batman back away from the explosion in the investigation room.

Panel 3

Riddler with Bane and two playing card robots behind him.

Riddler: Oh poor simple minded Batman. Hatter supplies me with these nice bodyguards, I supply Bane with a the Venom his buffed up heart can take, and Bane goes to the orphanage to kidnap some kiddies for Hatter's creepy little tea party. So you can forget about stopping us, cause Bane here will have a reason to break that back of yours again.

Bane: Oh I dream that you do. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Panel 4

The Playing card bots teleports Bane and Riddler away.

Panel 5

A close up one Batman's irritated face.

Gordon: So what are you gonna do?

Page 2

Panel 1

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing standing in the cave talking.

Robin: So the game plain is..?

Batman: Robin, Nightwing you'll go find Mad Hatter and the orphans and bring them back to police headcorders. I'll take on Bane myself.

Panel 2

A close up on Nightwing.

Nightwing: What you're gonna just go fight Bane alone, and what about Riddler?

Panel 3

A close up of Batman's face.

Batman: I've got the edge on this one, trust me. Besides I have someone else to take down Riddler. Ant that right..

Page 3

The Question standing there playing with a yo-yo.

Batman: Question.

Question: Did Voldemort drink unicorn blood to stay alive in the first book?

Page 4

Panel 1

Question walks in the middle of them, while tossing the yo-yo to Robin.

Nightwing: Umm..

Question: Don't answer that. It's J. K. Rolling's way of using sublimating messaging to get kids to drink dog blood.

Panel 2

Nightwing giving a questionable look to Batman, as Batman just smirks.

Batman: Let's move.

Page 5

Panel 1

The Riddler lounging in his chair with two card-bot's on each side of him

Riddler: Oh I wish I could see that look on Batman's face all the time.

Panel 2

Riddler sits strait up in his chair. He has a excited, happy look on his face.

Riddler: Maybe I can make a request to Joker to do that at the Bat brains funeral! HAHA or Maybe just do it myself!

Panel 3

Riddler laughing with his hand on his face.

Riddler: !

Question: "chough"

Page 6

Panel 1

The Question standing there with his hands in his pockets, with the light coming throw the warehouse's door making a little bit of a spot light for Question.

Question: Well your laugh is stupid.

Panel 2

Riddler goes back to lounging in his chair.

Riddler: And who in blue blazes are you?

Question: People call me the Question. And as for being here, I'm here to bring you in.

Panel 3

The Riddler sits back up strait, with both hands gripping the top of his cane.

Riddler: I'll make you a deal with you. Only because looking at you look even more dumb the bat brains and all his little brats. If you can answer 10 of my riddles. I'll go with you willingly.

Question: ight'. Hit me with your best shot, pun intended.

Panel 4

Riddler stands up and points his cane at Question.

Riddler: Riddle me this, I'm a hole that eats, silent I keep, on the light of the cool black sky I make my fest. What am I?

Question: Easy! Black hole.

Page 7

Panel 1

A close up of Riddler with a cocky smirk.

Riddler 1: Yes, that was an easy one indeed. One down, nine to go.

Riddler 2: Ok next riddle. Riddle me this, It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is..

Panel 2

Question stretching his arms out.

Question: Man or to be less sexist human. Crawls on all fours as a baby, walks on two legs as an adult and uses two legs and a cane when they're old.

Panel 3

Riddler tugging on his jacket, with a pissy look.

Riddler: Correct. You could of at least let me finish first.

Panel 4

Question looks at his watch.

Question 1: Can you hurry up. I wanna see if Justin Timberlake tweeted anything unusual. Like if Disney is trying to activate him, and all the rest of the ex-members of the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse to kill the president.

Question 2: I based it on the weird choices of Britney Spears. Like going crazy, shaving her head, or marring and having children, with a dancing hobo with delusions of thinking he can rap.

Panel 5

A close up of Riddler with a weirded out and confused look.

Riddler: Umm..ok…? N-next riddle…

Page 8

Panel 1

Riddler looks all serious.

Riddle: I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to create…

Panel 2

A close up on Question.

Question: The letter E. End, timE, spacE, Every place. That and you name in Edward Enigma, so you'd have a bit of an E fetish.

Panel 3

Like panel 2, but Riddler looks extremely pissed.

Riddler 1: Alright! Alright! No more holding back!

Riddler 2: %$#ing riddle me this!

Riddler 3: Paul is 20 years old in 1980, but only 15 years old in 1985!

Riddler 4: How the %$# is this possible?

Panel 4

Question covering where his mouth would be yawning.

Question: *yawn* He was born in 2000 b. c. Man, you sure you're the Riddler? Cause, man you suck at this.

Page 9

Panel 1

Riddler pointing his cane at Question again.

Riddler: %$# the riddles! Card-bots attack!

Panel 2

All four Card-bots charge.

Panel 3

Question with his hand folded behind his head.

Question: Tim. Burton.

Panel 4

Two Card-bots on each side in front of Question, falls to peace's.

Page 10

Panel 1

Riddler looks to the right of Question.

Panel 2

Then Riddler looks to the left of him.

Riddler: How the hell did you..

Panel 3

BANG!

Panel 4

Riddler laying on the ground with a bullet wound in his leg. As Question standing over him, taking out the rest of the bullets in his pestle.

Riddler 1: You shot me in the %$#ing leg!

Question 1: Well before I came over here I did some recherché on you, Hatter, and Bane.

Riddler 2: I can't stop the bleeding!

Question 2: Then I hacked my in into Mad Hatter's secret E-mail account. He made is so he could register to Rotten Potato, you know the site where people post there movie reviews.

Riddler 3: The pain, oh god the pain!

Question 3: Well anyway, He registered so he could rant about Tim Burton's take on Alice in Wonderland. Then I knew that his name would be the self-distracted code for the robots. Well that or Jabberwocky.

Page 11

Panel 1

Gotham P.D. picking up the Riddler.

Question: So Mr. Enigma, anymore riddles?

Panel 2

A close up of Riddler's face, with one of his eyes twitching, and the G.P.D. dragging him out. The Question in the background.

Riddler: I. HATE. YOU.

Question 1: Finally a hard one!

Question 2: Um..um The Government?

Question 3:No no no, ummmm Cadmus?

Question 4: No, it's Checkmate! Am I right

Riddler: Grr…


End file.
